


Overpowered

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: When they find out she's pregnant, Colson pulls away.





	Overpowered

Y/N stretches her one of her arms out, trying to feel for Colson. When her hand is greeted by cool sheets, she sighs. Her eyes slowly adjust to the sunlight coming into the room, as she opens them. Glancing over at his pillows, she frowns seeing that he hadn’t even climbed into bed, last night. 

“Couch city, huh?” Y/N mumbles, resting her right hand on her belly, as the other grabs at her nightstand, so she can get to her feet easier. Smoothing the fabric, she smiles as she looks down at the stretched fabric. “I love you, girls. And after I pee, your sister will probably want to talk to you.” She tells them, already feeling them pressing on her bladder. 

Y/N lets out a small laugh, when Casie answer the phone a few minutes later with an enthusiastic hello. “Hey, sweets. How are you?” 

“I’m good.” She draws out the o’s in the word, making it last. “What about you? Did you and the babies get enough sleep?” 

“We definitely got enough sleep, I think about nine hours. You’d have to do the math for me.” 

“What time do you get to sleep and what time did you wake up?” 

She pretends to think, tapping her fingers loudly, so Casie can hear it. “Well, I went to sleep at ten and woke up about twenty minutes ago.” 

Casie is quiet for a minute, as she does the math. “You got ten hours and I can tell you how many more days until I see you and dad.” 

“How many more?” Y/N asks, trying to find something to wear. 

“Twenty four. It’s so close but so far.” Casie moans, making her laugh. 

“It’ll get by faster the less you think about it. You want to talk to the girls?” 

“Yes please!” 

As she chooses what she’s going to wear for the day, she lets Casie have tummy time. Her mother had thought it was an amazing idea since Casie was so sad about not being able to actually see the bump in person all the time. 

Getting off the phone with Casie, she feels the smile drop her from face. It seemed like the only time she really did smile anymore was when she talked to Casie and the occasional texts she exchanged with Dom. When Colson had decided to put distance between her, the babies, and him, it seemed like the serotonin was sucked out of her. Only coming back for brief moments.

She dresses slowly, as her mind starts to make a decision. As much as she loved Colson, she couldn’t take another month of him barely speaking to her. She didn’t want another day of the distantness. She missed the early morning talks and the surprise hugs he’d give her throughout the day. Now, she couldn’t remember the last he touched her. 

The studio inside the house, is barely a two minute walk away from the bedroom, yet somehow she manages to make it a five minute walk. Her hearts pounding inside of her chest and she can feel the babies moving inside of her, more than usual amount, as if they were trying to comfort her. Opening the studio door, she’s surprised to see only Colson. His back turned towards her, as he’s sat in front of a computer. Shutting the door behind her, he turns around, mouth open to say something only to stop seeing who it is. 

“We need to talk.” Y/N says, after a minute of silence. 

He glances at the computer, “I really need to,” 

She cuts him off, “Colson, I think you can take five fucking minutes to talk to me.” 

He nods, looking down. “Alright.” 

When he doesn’t make eye contact with her, she can feel the slight grip on her emotions, starting to slip. “I can’t be with you if you’re going to be so distant.” Her voice grows steadier as she continues to talk, ignoring that he’s now looking at her. “It’s not fair to me and I don’t want the babies when the babies come to think that’s okay. These are our kids, and a month ago, you practically ditched us. We see each other every few days and you barely say hi, even though we live in the same house.” She starts to cry, as her voice cracks. “I can’t even remember the last time you touched me.” Her eyes shut, as she tries not to let tears escape. 

Colson stands up, guilt and heartbreak settling over him, like a familiar friend. He gently pulls her into his arms, heart aching when she starts to sob at the feeling of them touching again. “I’m sorry, baby girl. I’m so sorry.” His voice is thick with tears. “I was so stupid and I pushed you away. I pushed our girls away, all because I couldn’t get out of my head. I’m sorry.” 

“You can’t do that. You can’t.” She whispers, fingers tangling in his shirt. Afraid that if she lets go, she won’t ever be able to touch him again.

“I won’t” He promises.


End file.
